2012
by ASHLEEKRATT23
Summary: We were warned...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Ashlee here this is my 2nd book I hope you read my first one 'The Wild Games' There was something wrong with the pages so I promise you guys it's going to be better this time I would have posted it sooner but my dad deleted my last one...ENJOY!'CUZ IT'S GOOD!**

**MARTIN'S POV**

''Hey, guys how did the creature adventuring go?''Aviva asked. ''Oh it was great we rescued the baby dolphins and brought them back to their rightful habitat!'' Chris said. ''Yeah! I love creature adventuring!''I said happily.

''Zack should really back off though he is so stubborn!''Aviva said with anger. ''Yeah but he's not getting any more animals!'' Koki said seriously.

''Yeah over the wild kratts dead bodies!'' Martin screamed. ''YEAH!'' The team screamed.

''yeah!'' Jimmy Z screamed a second later. We all gave him a dead stare. ''What are we not saying that anymore?'' We all ignored him.

''So what's up any signs of threats towards animals?'' Chris asked. ''Nah...I think were good-'' Koki was interrupted by Aviva's voice.

''Actually there is a slight glitch...''Aviva said sheepishly. ''Jimmy! Put the Tortuga on auto pilote! We need you here!'' I screamed. ''What is it?''Jimmy came rushing over. ''Is it my controller?!'' He said with fear in his eyes. ''Uh...Isn't your controller in your hand?'' I asked him pointing to his hand.

''Huh?...Oh yeah!'' He said kissing his controller. ''Anyways...''I said rolling my eyes. ''What is it Aviva?''

''There's a storm...a big one at the top of the world (Antarctica) so I think we need to go and secure the animals to make sure there okay and ready for the storm.''

''Got it.'' Chris and I said at the same time. ''Controller and I will get the Tortuga started.'' Jimmy Z said. We all stared at him a second time. ''Fine I'LL get the Tortuga started.'' He said angrily.

''I'll get the creature power suits!'' Aviva said. ''its ok Aviva I don't think the bro's will be needing them right guys?'' Koki said. ''Yeah, Aviva were just going to secure them no need for creature power suits!'' We said.

''Oh-okay! Be careful!'' Aviva stuttered.

As soon as we landed the Tortuga we started searching for the animals. But something weird was happening something unusual.

**OOOOOH! WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN!? WELL I KINDA ALREADY KNOW SO I SHOULDN'T BE WONDERING! BRACE YOURSELVES FOR CHAPTER TWOOOOOOOO!**


	2. Chapter 2

''That's weird...'' I said looking around. '''What?''To be honest I think Chris is sooo clueless sometimes. ''It's not windy.'' I said rolling my eyes at him. ''Wait, Martin did you hear tha-'' ''SHHH...Wait Chris did you hear that? I think there's an animal needing to be rescued!'TO THE CREATUER RESCUE!'' I yelled.''But-I-was I just- UUUUHG!'' Chris muttered.

''Jeez, Chris! Hurry up!'' I yelled back.

''I think it's coming from down there...''I said looking down. ''It's p-pretty far down...'' Chris said looking down. We all knew Chris was afraid of heights.

''C'mon Chris!'' I said. ''It's not that far down plus we have an animal's life in your hands!'' ''Sure...just a straight plummet to certain death...'' Chris said to himself below his breath.

We stared climbing down towards were the sounds were coming from the lower we got the narrower the ditch got which scared Chris more and more.

**CHRIS'POV**

Suddenly while climbing down I slipped rubbing my shin against the icy pointed rock. ''Ouch!'' I silently yelled. ''Bro, you okay!'' Martin asked me. My eyes started tearing up because of the grimacing pain.

''Yeah, sure just a scrape.'' I said hiding my tears.

I looked at my shin blood was leaking through the shin part of my pants which almost made me faint.

_*beep, beep, beep*_ Martins creature pod started beeping.

''Aviva, come in'!'' Martin said.

''_G-guys...you-you...*static* need...''_ then it staticed.

''What was that?'' I asked.

''I don't know... I think something was blocking the signal...humph whatever.'' Martin said carelessly.

Seriously sometimes I think Martin is soo careless!

''Are you sure?'' I asked.*_cr-crack...crack...'' _''Hey did you hear something?'' Martin asked. We stood there silently. Which made me want to scream because I was terrified. ''Maybe we should leave...'' Before I could finish the the ditch collapsed on us instantly, Trapping us.

**SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK OF THE SECOND CHAPTER INTERESTINGLY SCARY? GET READY FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER DO YOU DARE DO YOU! PREPARE YOUR SELF! DONT BE SURPRISED IF I DROP A BOMB ON YOU!**


	3. Chapter 3

''Hello! Martin?'' I yelled. ''Chris!? Bro, are you still there?'' ''Ya! I think were trapped!''

''Ya, Think Chris, Ya think...'' Martin said sarcastically. ''Now's not the time to be sarcastic! We have to get out water's rising hey- where are you?'' I asked. ''Were are you? Hey maybe we can-'' we both bumped into each other. ''OUCH!'' we both said in pain rubbing our heads.

''Oh there you are...'' Martin said. I started banging on the ice trapping us all over. ''Um-uh try getting a signal'' I said trying to calm myself and my brother down. The water was at our stomach now.''Still no signal!'' This was the third time we had tried. I dragged myself underwater trying to find a way out. Martin dragged me back up.''Hey there's no way down there there's an exit!'' Trying to calm me down from panicking.

*_beep, beep, beep*_ Martins creature pod started beeping.

''It's beeping! Aviva's calling! Yes! Finally! We're not going to die! Finally!'' I said excitedly.

''Guys? Where are you! There's a big storm and it's coming our way! We need to leave now!'' Aviva screamed.

''Uh...heh ya about that there's been a slight-slight glitch you see...'' Martin began. I grabbed the creature pod.''Weheardapolarbearroarsowecamedownheretosaveitandthen-''Martin was interrupted. ''Were trapped and were about to get drowned alive!'' I yelled. Just then the creature pod blacked out.

''NOOOOOOO!'' We both yelled. The water was now up to our neck. (Which could barely make us breath).We all stayed there saying nothing thinking were both going to die. Wow after all I've been through I can't believe my life is going to end like this!

The water was now up to our chin I tried to speak but the water kept flowing in my mouth. (Which was sooo salty and annoying!)

_*BANG, BANG, BANG*_

Just then Aviva started ramming the creature terra in to the rubbage we were stuck in. ''MK! CK? Can you guys here us?'' Finally! We can get out. Just then Koki and Jimmy Z helped me out of the rubbage and water. ''CK! Oh my gosh are you ok!'' Aviva started looking all over me to see if I was ok. (Which made me blush...) ''Wait where's Martin!''

**MARTIN'S POV**

What's taking them so long? Wait where's Chris? Did they forget about me? Try what is this? Ice blocking my foot! Okay don't panic Martin you can do this. Try and hold breath a little longer...*_blackout*_

**WHAT DID YOU THINK DON'T WORRY MARTIN'S NOT GOING TO DIE OR IS HE?GET READY FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	4. Chapter 4

''We have to get Martin out of there!'' ''Pass me a knife I can go down there cut Martin loose a drag him back up there!'' Chris yelled ''Are you sure?'' Koki asked. ''I can't let him stay there and drown!'' Chris said.''Ug! What's taking him so long I knew we should have given them the creature power suits!'' Aviva complained. ''_*gasp*_ he's un-con-tious'' Chris said trying to catch his breath. ''Oh my gosh Martin!'' ''Start giving him CPR!'' Koki said concerned.''_*cough* _Wuh-what did I miss'' I said. ''Oh my gosh Martin you scared us!Don't ever do that again!'' Jimmy z said. ''I'll try...''I said wiping my mouth from the arctic water I coughed up.

''Guys we need to go!'' Chris yelled. The Tortuga was literally turning over from all the wind and snow

''Koki check your weather transmitter!'' ''Got it!'' ''What's going on?'' I asked. ''The storm was on the south side but now it's coming to the north side so we-'' Aviva was interrupted by Koki's exception ''Oh my gosh...'' Koki said.

'''What is it Koki?'' Chris asked. ''The-the storm it's so big...'' Koki's transmitter was practically covered with the storms colours. It couldn't even fit on the screen.

''Jimmy Z I think we need to get out of here!''Aviva yelled. The Tortuga took a quick turn creating us all to fall towards the wall. (Which hurt).After a few twists and turns the Tortuga was finally back to normal but it was a trash.

''Remind me again when were in a storm to put the Tortuga on auto pilot'' Aviva said blowing her hair out of her face. ''OKAY.'' We all agreed.

''Ok I'm pooped let's go to bed...''Jimmy Z said rubbing his eyes. ''Um aren't you always tired?'' Chris asked. ''Wait where's Ma-'' Koki was interrupted by my snore. ''Well it is pretty late...'' Aviva said checking the time. ''We should probably hit the snooze like Martin after that we all went to bed I think 'cuz I'm half asleep soooo... (zzzzzz).

_*BANG!*_

My eyes snapped open ''what was that?'' I whispered to myself ''great now that I'm awake I need to check on Chris. Chris was threshing is bed he was shivering cold and something that looked like frost was growing on his hands legs and face.

'C-Chris?'' I couldn't help myself and instantly began trembling. But how can he be freezing if it's the middle of summer? I checked outside which almost made me scream a gigantic wave (tsunami like) started coming towards the Tortuga.

I need to snap out of it! We have to get out of here!

**WELL I`M BEAT I THINK IM GOING TO BED FOR THE NIGHT I`LL TYPE THE REST TOMMOROW G-NIGHT!**


	5. Chapter 5

'`Aviva, Jimmy, Koki! ``I screamed ``Wuh-Martin why are you screaming four `o clock in the morning! `` ``We need to get out of here I'll explain when we get to higher ground! ``

``Higher ground wuh-``Jimmy z started ``C`MON THERE`S NO TIME!`` I screamed. Once they started realizing what was going on they started panicking.

``What happened to Chris why is he-`` ``Oh ...my...gosh`` they all said staring at the four-hundred foot wave coming towards us. We all started running while I was carrying shivering Chris in my arms.

``Wait! My controller! `` ``No! Jimmy Z`` Koki held him back from running to the Tortuga which was being swallowed up by the wave.

We all stared in disbelief as the Tortuga was fully swallowed up by the water.

``C`mon!`` Aviva yelled.

We all started running to the large abandoned library hoping we would all get there in time. Then the weirdest thing happens it starts to snow.

**CHRIS' POV**

So...cold...hurts everywhere...where am I? All I can see is a blur I'm shivering all over. But I'm leaning on someone or something warm Martin maybe? I try to move but I'm numb and swollen and probably paralyzed. At least I can move my eyes, but it hurts to. Finally my vision sort of clears up. Whoa. I literally almost jump out of my body when I see frost growing up my hands and the tips of my fingers dark purple. And is it snowing? I thought we were in the North American forest! Where are we running to?

I'm so confused!

Stupid eyelids If I could just move them...And I can't speak because my mouth is frozen shut, and my throat is swollen and burning like crazy!

I feel like I'm dying!

Am I?

What's wrong with me?

So much pain! So to shut it out and ignore everything to make the pain and agony stop, I close my eyes hoping to wake up in a better place.

**SORRY GUYS FOR PUTTING YOU ON THE EDGE.I GUESS THAT'S WHAT MAKES IT SO FULL OF SUSPENSE AND EXCITING! I THINK IM GOING TO TAKE A BREAK WATCH A MOVIE SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	6. Chapter 6

**MARTIN'S POV**

Eventually we reach the abandoned library but there are three huge windows which will make us drown alive. ''What do we do?'' Jimmy Z said in a panicking tone.

''Over there!'' Aviva yells pointing to a big room at the end of the hall.

Finally we reach the room where we think is a far enough distance from the raging flood waters soon to come. I set down Chris' frozen lifeless body on a couch in the middle of the room. We quickly use four wooden chairs to block the large doors. We all hold back the doors bracing ourselves for the pressure of the water to hit. We hear the 3 glass windows break and the water coming closer and closer towards us. Then suddenly it hits us nearly knocking us to the floor.

Only a bit of the water seeps through the bottom of the doors which is probably a good sign meaning the water is calm now but were trapped in a room with no food or water. My thoughts are interrupted by Aviva's concerned worried voice. ''He's just getting worst'' Aviva said checking Chris' forehead which was freezing cold. The frost had climbed up his neck only leaving his head uncovered.

We all turned and walked over to Chris to see him shivering in a curled up ball trying to cover his hands to keep him warm (or at least to stop the frost from growing on his hands). His eyes were shut but you could still tell he was worried with fear and pain. Which made the sight my eyes water. Everybody noticed but tried to act like they didn't which was so obvious.

''D-do you have the first aid kit?'' Koki asked even though she knew she didn't ''No...'' Aviva said with pity.

''Wait a minute '' We all turned our heads to Jimmy ''Were in a library right?'' ''Is that a rhetorical question?'' Koki asked. Jimmy Z gives her a dead stare then continues. ''Then there has to be a first aid kit!''

''Yeah but there's water everywhere at least 10 feet how do we get it without drowning.'' A soft moan slips Chris' mouth.

''Guys I think you should check this out...'' Aviva gestured towards Chris' shin were there was a huge gash which was covered in frost.

''That's probably were the infection started!''

**I THINK GUYS ALREADY FIGURED OUT WHAT WAS WRONG WITH CHRIS FROM THE SECOND DO YOU KNOW WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT?**


	7. Chapter 7

''But that still doesn't explain why it's frost spreading. 'Koki said.

''True.'' We all said.

Then it hit me. ''Oh! I'm so dumb when we almost drowned Chris hurt himself he said it was nothing but he probably scraped himself against the ice!'' I explained.

''But why is it spreading so quickly! It's only been twenty-four hours shouldn't it take like three or so?'' Jimmy Z asked.

''Yeah that's weird...'' Aviva said.

We all stared at Chris.

''Let's go to bed and then tomorrow we have to get out of here.'' I said.

Everybody agreed. I was afraid to go to sleep because I was scared if I woke up Chris would be...Well something bad would happen to him. But I can't help closing my eyes I'm sooo tired. (Zzzzz).

Whoa how long was I out must check on Chris...AAAAGH my hands! T-there just like Chris' there freezing!

''A-Aviva, Jimmy Z Koki'' I shook them softly ''Do a favour and check your hands for me...'' ''W-why?'' I showed them my hands ''Oh my gosh'' They said looking at their hands as it freezing like Chris' But it wasn't as frozen purple at the tips of our fingers yet like Chris'.

''What's causing this? We didn't get cut...'' We all looked at each other with eyes wide open as we realized what caused it.

''THE STORM!'' We all yelled!

''Wait...That means the storm is carrying some kind of sickness disease thingy that's like apocalyptic!''

''Koki check your weather transmitter.'' ''Already ahead of you'' We all crowded around it. There was this huge swirling blob of colours coming straight towards us.

''Wait a minute but how could it come from all the way from the Antarctica to here...'' We all checked outside through the slightly cracked windows.

Suddenly this ear-shattering noise started getting louder and louder we all screamed trying to cover our ears. Even Chris looked like he was grinding his teeth. The windows started to break and frost started growing on the walls of the room.

What is happening?

**WHAT IS HAPPENING?CLIFFHANGER!RIGHT NOW IM TYPING THE STORY ON WORD SO I HOPE THE PAGES AND CHAPTERS ARE GOING TO WORK SORRY IF THEY DON'T THIS IS THE FINAL CLIFF HANGER GUYS I YU WANTME TO MAKE SEQUEL I NEED TO GET 7 SUPPORTING COMMENTS SEE YA IN THE NEXT UPDATE! SMACK LUV YALL!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I AM LITTERALY CRYING RIGHT NOW OMYGOSH I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH THESE COMMENTS ARE JUST-I-THANK YOU GUYS OMYGOSH SO I WAS LIKE OF COURSE I WILL UPDATE THIS! AND YES I WILL MAKE A AFTER EARTH ONE RIGHT AFTER MY HUNGER GAMES SERIES ONE! THANK YOU GUYS! YOU MADE IT HAPPEN!**

**AVIVA'S POV**

What was happening? I'm sure just a while ago we where in the Tortuga sipping hot chocolate with each other. Now were trapped in a abandoned building stuck with a half dead Chris and were probably going to die. The noise its- its just making my eyes fill with tears it's so-too loud. We need to get out of here!

''We need to go now!'' I try yelling over the ear-shattering noise.

''The windows!'' Koki points to the broken windows that were shattered by the noise.

We all carry our things needed for our run for. I carry the first aid kit. Koki carries the transmitter. Martin carries Chris and Jimmy carries the-actually he carries nothing.  
We all get scraped by the shattered peices of glasses in the corners of the window. But not one of us cares. We just need to get the hell out of here! Neither of us can run with our bruised bloody half-frozen body parts were almost to the point were we give up. But that was before I turn around. What are we even running from?

I turn in curiosity. I truly wish I hadn't.

Collossel clash of storms coming together to one alpha hurricane/tornado. Every storm or natuaral disaster you can think of is headed straight towards us.  
As I turn my head as I run I almost smash into what looks like a helicopter. Thank you God!

''Aviva come on!'' I don't even recognize what Martin is saying because I'm so fascinated by the large deadly storm.  
As we open the door to the helicopter. I nearly scream. Two men dead. Just frozen dead. Icecles with frozen terrified faces. Martin just rips them off of their seats and throws them out on the ground.

''There's no time! Now, go,go,go!'' Koki grabs me and shoves me into the helicopter.

I am so glad we let Jimmy Z pilote the tortuga because he hops right in the helicopter and starts doing his every turn of the steering wheel he grunts in pain because of his frozen fingers and hands.

As soon as we are safe distance in the sky the tsunami swallows the whole library and all around it.

''Imagine all the people that just-died.'' Martin says solemnly.

We all just look down. There's a moment of silence.


	9. Chapter 9

**AVIVA'S POV**

After about a half an hour of the helicopter Koki and I are checking Chris' infection while Martin and Jimmy are flying the plane.

''It's getting worse'' Koki says checking the thermometer.

''And so are we.'' I say checking my own hands and the crew checks each others''We need to find a cure and fast-'' I'm interrupted by the casual bump of the helicopter but this time it's a more violent shake.''What was that?!'' ''where out of gas we need to land somewhere fast or else we'll crash!'' Jimmy says to Martin. He stays there and thinks for a while, but then responds.

''Okay.''

The plane lowers under the dark swirling clouds of wind and what we see is unspeakable. The earth's crust is breaking and shifted different pieces of the ground all over the place buildings and homes swallowed up by water or fire or in ditches. Deep ditches. Or-sink-holes. Deep ones.

''Where are we?'' Jimmy checks the map.

''L-Los A-A-Angeles it- it says here on the map! But I don't believe it!'' Los Angeles. It's covered in fire everywhere the earth's crust it's just broken roads highways even parts of the Hollywood sign H and the two L's scattered all over the place. I can't even recognize any thing.

''From my calculations of the storm transmitter there are 5 different Alpha storms all over the each continent; North America, South America, Russia, Asia and the 5 oceans.''

''But-but that's impossible!'' Just then a massive earthquake strikes. For about 8 minuets we take cover under an air plane.

**MARTINS POV**

Just as the earthquake finishes the ground below us begins to fall and form a sink-hole.

''Um, guys I don't think there's any time to get gas!''

We run and hop into the black and red plane/jet. Jimmy starts it up. The plane is empty. But we hear someone shivering in the closet.

''ZACH?!'' We all say in surprise.

''What are you doing here!? And where are your so called protective Zach bots?''

''Waddya think? I'm trying not- I mean-to stay alive with my own b-body h-heat! Oh, and I told my Zach bots to go get me some warm clothes b-but they h-havn't came back in hours! So I put my plane on auto pilot but for some reason where on the ground so I took desperate measures and l-locked my self in the closet and tried to keep warm~!''

''So where's Donita and Gourmand?''

''I lost reception before the earthquake. It probably got them.''

''So you have food!''

''What kind of question is that I'm a millionaire I have a whole store of food! Stupid Wild rats'' Zach mumbles under his breath clutching his sparky shawl and takes us to the back of his plane and opens his huge black doors to a whole store of food. He was right this could be grocery store!

''Of course I would of had more I just ate most of them...I eat when I'm stressed...'' He brags.

''Do you have any first aid kits?''

''Yes Vivi, I do! Yet another stupid question.''

''Anyway why do you need-whoa! your-your arms there covered in frost! all of you guys!'' Zach says in disgust like he would usually say as he insults our casual outfits.

We stare at our arms and stare at Zach's

''What? Of course I don't have It I don't adventure out in the disgusting Wild!''

''It's not the wild that caused this-it's the storm.''

''So where are we going to live? We can't just fly around for the rest of our lives. What are we going to do?''

I'm sure nobody knows.


End file.
